Amaretto Sour
by Lariren-Shadow
Summary: Bella goes for a "girl's night out" while in college. Alternate universe, disregards most well, as in after the wedding pretty much of Breaking Dawn.


**A/N**: I do not condon this at all. Just putting that out there. And I was a good kid and never did any of this, actually. All experience is from after I turned 21. We are also pretending that pretty much everything in _Breaking Dawn_ after the fun part of the honeymoon (i.e. Nessie) never happened.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own.

* * *

I knew I shouldn't be going. I knew that this was nothing like me. But I also knew that when Edward left to go hunting he told me to have some fun "non-married college human experiences". I wasn't even going to go out. I wasn't the type of person to go out and try to party. Truly, I would have been happy becoming a vampire without ever enjoying the wonders of college parties or alcohol. I had the feeling that before he left Edward had asked, or at least hinted to these girls that I needed some fun to myself time. I'm the daughter of a police chief; I shouldn't even be contemplating how I could explain this to people if I got caught. Then again, I also, until recently, wasn't even planning on going to college. But life changes in such a way that would make it possible for me to be walking to a bar with some of my floor mates (really, one would think that fake IDs were harder to come by) who insisted I needed to go with them for a "girls night out" and that it would be no problem that I didn't have the correct form of identification if I smiled prettily. They can't seem to fathom the fact that I was already married and didn't really see the point in going out.

I had tuned out most of the speech around me, as I had when they helped me dress to go out. I told them I didn't need to be dressed up, being married and such, but I was still I was still duly given my "cute butt" jeans and a dark blue spaghetti strap with lace all over (I was glad that at least it was warm enough this September night to be out like this). I was about ready to give up on trying to dress myself what with my floor mates and Alice ganging up on me all the time.

"Oh come on Bella, smile! We're going to have fun!" Courtney shouted to the night interrupting my thoughts. Yes, fun will be had. Why did I have the feeling I'm going to be the responsible one?

"I hope so" I lied easily. Really this whole lying thing was getting easier. "I just miss Edward, that's all." I truthfully told them.

"Ah newly weds! Seriously, how long were you two dating before you got married? It couldn't have been more than a year. Was it something romantic like Nathan and Haley?" Nicole gushed.

"Um…who are Nathan and Haley?" I wasn't going to be to forward on my personal life. In fact, if I could think up a suitable plausible lie that had just enough truth in it I would probably be able to tell it with a straight face. Little lies were getting easier; the bigger ones were still hard.

"You've never seen One Tree Hill?!" Nicole screeched. I had the impression when we started that she had already had something to drink. Or maybe that was just her…I never really interacted with anyone else on the floor before. Especially not the guys, mostly because it didn't matter and I didn't really want to see how they were living. Edward already complained about some of the stenches wafting to our room from theirs.

"No, is there something wrong with that? I don't really like watching TV." Honesty is the best policy at times. Especially when one's mind is trying to think of a really good lie of how one's vampire husband and one's self got married after about a year or so of dating (while technically being broken up for about seven months of that time).

"Wow, I thought almost everyone knew at least a little about what was on TV," Nicole commented.

"Well, I lived with my dad for the past two years and he was more of a sports type of guy. Even if I had an interest in the show I probably wouldn't get to watch it, competing with the game and all." Not fully a lie…I probably would have been able to watch what I would have wanted and Charlie would have probably gone to Billy's house to see the game. And, if I were going to be honest with myself, I would have gone too, to see Jake. Jake…no, not going to think about that. Not tonight, not now. Lie, lie for why I'm married. Because while they might believe "Edward is old fashioned and wanted to wait till marriage and I was ready to jump his bones so we got married" I really wanted to think of something else to say. Something more classy.

"Oh, so…you really haven't seen any recent TV shows?" Courtney asked.

"Not a one," I was beginning to hope that this topic would move them away from the whole "why are Bella and Edward married" talk.

"That seems…so I don't know," Courtney seemed to be having trouble with the concept.

"There are other people who don't watch TV, in fact I wasn't really allowed to watch more than an hour a week and I had to beg for that," Erin responded. I was beginning to like her. With that the conversation moved away from me and to what watching TV meant.

As we neared the bar I felt a churning in my stomach. I couldn't shake the fact that this was breaking the law, that Charlie would throw a fit if he found out. I tried to remind myself that, in reality, it was my own decision and Charlie's fits really had no control over me anymore, but I still felt like a disobedient child. A married college student legal adult child.

I began to think of ways I could get out of this, it was easier than explaining my personal life. My stomach was queasy enough that I could probably throw up and claim I was sick.

While I was trying to come up with a thousand excuses ("my husband is a jealous guy" (actually true), "I have to go to Church in the morning", "my family is coming", "I think I just started my period") we arrived at the bar. Everyone was getting out her own IDs and I was really beginning to feel horrible all over. Mine, still a valid one for Arizona, still with my name as Swan, proclaimed that as of last week I had turned nineteen and I had been told constantly since I started college that I looked "younger than that"(a fact that I was silently celebrating).

"Come on Bella," Nicole called.

_Here goes nothing_, I thought. At least I would have an excuse to go back and hide in my room. I rummaged though my purse, pulled out my wallet and opened it, for the first time in awhile, to find not my Arizona ID, but a new Washington one, with my new name and a very new birth date. My hands were shaking as I pulled it out and handed it to the guy checking IDs, and saw a small piece of paper on the back, the man checking the IDs fingers just missing the edges of the paper.

"Happy belated birthday Isabella," he said, handing it back to me. As we went in I took the paper off the back and saw Alice's handwriting scrawled on the paper. _Have fun_, it said. She had seen this? Seen my need for a fake ID? It looked way too real to be noticed as a fake. I half wondered if it wasn't actually real and how much bribing and possible dazzling of DVM employees that took.

"It was your birthday Bella?" Erin asked, bring me back to where I was.

"Yeah, last week. I'm not much of a birthday celebration person," I answered. I was half assured that this was my last birthday that would matter.

"You should get a birthday cake shot then!" Courtney exclaimed.

Things seemed to move faster than I thought. The shot was ordered, then there was the question of whose birthday it was, and though I was content to just drink this and be done with it my new friends pointed me out. The bartender handed me a chip good for one free drink. At least I won't really have to _buy_ the next drink I got. At least that's what I told my guilty conscience. I was pressed up against the bar, feeling the sticky almost gel like surface under my palms as I tried to steady myself with people pushing against me. A small plastic cup, like you would put ketchup in, was placed in front of me along with a sugar coated lemon wedge.

"Put that in your mouth after you take the shot," the bartender instructed. I could feel the eyes on me as I picked it up. For a split second I considered feeling a phantom bump and spilling the shot. But, I also knew that if I did that another would be placed in front of me and I would be forced to down that one. Better get this over with. I steadied myself, trying to stand up straighter. I took the shot in my right hand and the lemon wedge in my other. I had a feeling of déjà vu at my thoughts about this being nothing before brining the cup to my lips and downing the liquid. It was sweet and I quickly up the lemon wedge to my lips. The whole effect really did taste like birthday cake batter, and I liked it. I could already feel my head beginning of fog over and pleasant warmth grow in the pit of my stomach.

"You should get your free drink too!" One of my new friends piped up. I wasn't even going to try to remember her name.

"What should I get?" I shouted to those around me. Funny, I didn't mean to shout.

"Something good its free!" someone exclaimed.

"You should get an amaretto sour since you aren't used to drinking yet," Nicole commented to my right.

"Ok. I'll get one of those," I said handing my chip back to the bartender. I really had no intention of drinking it, but at least I didn't feel bad about it, as this was free. My head was still fogged over; I was defiantly feeling the shot. As I was coming to this realization a larger plastic cup filled with a yellow brown liquid with ice and a red straw was placed in front of me. I stirred the drink a little, seeing if the color would change while being guided away from the bar by my friends. The liquid changed to an amber color, one that I knew well from the changing color of Edward's eyes. I giggled slightly at the thought. No one seemed to notice, and for that I was grateful. We had managed to get into a less crowded corner with acquaintances of some of the people I came with. It was warm in the bar and I was getting thirsty and decided that I needed to drink something. I took a sip of the drink. The light sugary citisy sweet almond-like taste cooled my mouth in such a way that it made the hot humidity of the bar bearable. I finally took notice of those who had congregated around us, recognizing some of the faces from my classes. I noticed that the guys seemed very interested in our corner. I didn't care much for the conversation but I did begin to notice that the conversations sounded like music. Nothing like the singsong way the Cullens spoke, but this had its own pleasant melody.

One of the guys, who reminded me a lot of Mike Newton, decided he needed to strike up a conversation with me. I had been steadily sipping my drink while listening and the cool of my throat was now contrasting with the heat of the rest of my body. My head was fuzzy but I didn't really care. I was half listening as he regaled me with his great deeds on his high school soccer team. I nodded my head to the beat of the conversation around me; luckily Not-Mike thought I was paying attention to him. As long as he kept others way I was fine.

Then came the question I knew was coming. "So, did you have a boyfriend in high school?" His hopeful smile reached his eyes, which showed way more interest than I wanted them to.

"I did...do…he's not my boyfriend now," I still felt weird calling Edward my husband. Not privately, but out loud in public. It was still new. Not-Mike stared at me, trying to figure out what I had said. I noticed my drink was gone; I had hit the watery dregs at the bottom. Surprisingly I wanted more, I wanted to keep the cool feeling in my throat. "I'm going to get another," I said to Not-Mike while shaking my cup at him in case he couldn't hear me. The noise in the bar had increased greatly since we had come in. As I moved, I could tell that my clumsiness was in full force. The room moved more than it should and my legs felt like jelly. But I managed, by going very slowly, to get to almost all the way to the bar without tripping. Yet I knew it was too good to be true. I tripped over the flat wood floor right in front of the bar and watched the room spin more than usual as I made a grab for the bar, happy that it was sticky enough so I could hold it without holding it tightly. I giggled at this new feeling. I called the bartender over and smiled, asking for another drink. I watched him move gracefully behind the bar to get everything for me drink as well as the drinks of several other people. Funny how I could be so clumsy while others could not. As my drink was placed in front of me I remembered I had to pay for this and grabbed for the purse on my shoulder. Before I could even think about getting my wallet out Not-Mike put down the right amount of money for my drink.

"Thanks," I mumbled while trying to smile. I didn't want him to start asking question again so I cut him off in the only way I could think of. "Did you have a girlfriend in high school?" I could feel my cheeks burning at the question. But the burning didn't subside like it usually did; my blush seemed to be more permanent.

"Yeah, I did. We…well we were going to try out a long distance relationship," Not-Mike fumbled with words.

"Really?" I sipped more of my drink. The giggly feeling was back and my mouth was beginning to want to speak my thoughts. It was weird, I could tell it was but I had just enough left in me to keep the straw in my mouth so I wouldn't share more than necessary. Like how my husband thirsted for my blood and the blood of everyone else in the room. Hm…I wonder how long it would take him to…

"…and so we called it off," I hear Not-Mike finish. Crap I should have been listening. Oh well.

"That's too bad," I felt like that was the thing to say as I began to move back over to the corner with the people I can with in it. I was hoping to lose him in the morass of people. I wasn't so lucky, he seemed to be able to navigate better than I could, which wasn't hard considering I had to deal with the fact that I couldn't seem to stand up straight. Funny, I should be used to this leave of uncoordination.

"You never did explain your not boyfriend," Not-Mike said closer to me than I thought he was.

I turned to face Not-Mike and he was right where I turned. I turned too fast and was losing my balance, about to fall right into him before familiar arms encircled my waist and pulled me in the opposite direct. "She doesn't have to," a wonderful velvet voice responded.

"Edward!" I cried turning in his arms and throwing mine around him. My drink sloshed and spilled slightly on the back of his shirt, adding to his already wonderful smell.

"Who's this?" Not-Mike questioned.

"Her husband," Edward growled.

"Like I said, he's not my boyfriend anymore," I quipped back giggling. "You're back!" I continued, "I missed you so much!" I began kissing his face and neck.

"I missed you too, love. I think its time to get you to bed," he chuckled trying to stop my attempts.

Not-Mike had wondered off, I noticed, but that didn't really matter. "Edward! I had a drink that was the same color as your eyes after-"

"I think I should take my wife home," Edward said to the people who had brought me and had come over to see what was going on.

I giggled at that. "You called me your wife. I think I like it when you do that," I babbled on.

"Pretend like your walking," he whispered into my ear, sending shivers through out my body as he also wrapped his arm more firmly around my waist. His other hand took my drink away and placed it on the bar before I could object. We managed to navigate out of the bar. Once outside I was going to say something more but he swung me into his arms, cradling me against his chest. "With your record when sober I'm not going to take any chances now," was his explanation.

"Good because I was having trouble. The ground seems to be moving more than it usually does. You smell really good," I commented nuzzling into his neck.

"I always have. I think I'm going to put you right to bed when we get back."

"No," I whined, though now that I wasn't standing and out of the bar I was beginning to feel sleep. His cold felt good after the hot bar and the night was still really warm.

"Yes, I'm going to put you to bed, after making you drink as much water as I see fit to try to help you not feel so horrible in the morning."

"Don't want to drink water, want to curl up with you," I complained, moving closer into him.

"You can do both," we were back to the dorms. I didn't know if we had gone a real human speed or slightly faster but I didn't care. I felt safe and warm and cool at the same time. Before I knew it I was placed gently on our bed in our room and handed a bottle of water. "Drink it will help tomorrow. How much did you have to drink anyway?" He asked.

"A shot and about one and a half amaretto sours," I said still feeling the effects of them, but mostly feeling now how heavy my eyelids were.

"You are a lightweight," he chuckled as he took the bottle of water from me to help me into my pajamas.

"No making fun of the human. I was just doing what you wanted me to," I pouted and then yawned. "I think sleep is a good idea." I said while falling backwards.

Edward had a knowing smile on his face as lay down next to me. He lightly kissed my lips before wrapping his arms around me. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was his chuckling and "Alice was right about you not being able to hold liquor."

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews are always welcome and appreciated! Also for those who have read my other Twilight story I really just update that when I get a random idea. In general its complete as is. But if anyone has ideas for it just leave a review and I'll see what I can do. No promises. And, on another note, I was thinking of trying to write Alice's life before she was turned but I think I saw one story out there already…not sure what it was and I also am not even going to pretend like I have a good working knowledge of the South in the 1900s. Now England in the 1500s I can do. Thoughts? Yes, this is sort of an attempt to get reviews. So love me?


End file.
